Baliverne
by SaKimieNolDeph
Summary: Quand même le Papillon ignore ce que cache les profondeurs d'un coeur, il ne peut que le regretter. "Baliverne" est déconseillé aux âmes sensibles.
1. Première Orgue

.

Ok, avant de commencer... _**STOP !**_

Pour continuer votre lecture (qui n'a même pas débuté en vrai) il est **indispensable** de savoir que cette fanfic n'est **pas** recommander aux **âmes sensibles**.

J'aime beaucoup cette phrase : Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.

Bref, autre chose : cette fanfic, j'y ait mis tout mon coeur. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Vraiment. Faut me croire. Je ne fais pas ça juste pour dec'. Ca doit être la fanfic qui me tient et qui me tiendra le plus à coeur dans toute ma vie.

.

Assez blablater. Bonne lecture, et à peluche ! **  
**

.

.

《 Tu es sérieuse ? s'écria Willem, en pleine rue. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas après tout ce temps ! 》

Cet homme à l'allure de banquier était scandalisé.

Nerveusement, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remonter sa cravate par moment.

Il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que sa petite amie lui faisait un coup pareil. Ça le rendait fou.

Toujours au téléphone, Willem continuait d'exprimer son ressenti :

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Non ! On avait prévu de faire ça depuis trois mois déjà ! Tu ne peux pas tout annuler, comme ça, et me prévenir la veille ! »

La femme à l'autre bout du fil essaya d'argumenter comme elle pouvait. Elle semblait sincère, pourtant. Mais sa voix enrouée l'empêchait de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

《 Franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire Alyson. Ça suffit. 》

Sur ces mots, le dénommé Willem raccrocha, et dans son élan de colère, jeta l'appareil au sol, avant de continuer à cracher des injures.

.

.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde -dont personne ne doutera de l'identité- était passé par là, et avait justement assisté à cet éclat de colère.

Adrien, en garçon sensible et attentionné, ne pouvait jouer les aveugles.

D'une démarche assurée, il s'approcha de l'individu et ramassa son mobile :

《 Tenez monsieur. Je pense que ceci vous appartient. 》 dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil.

Le grand brun, toujours en colère, lui lança un regard noir. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, et maudissait de tout son être la femme qui venait de lui pourrir l'existence en une simple phrase prononcée, mais devait se contrôler.

Sentant la colère fulminer au plus profond de lui, il se contenu avec difficulté et s'efforça de remercier le gamin, qui lui, n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de frapper un gosse.

《 Merci jeune homme. 》

Il prit son dû et tourna les talons, tout en ruminant discrètement, rendant sa colère impalpable.

"Impressionnant self-control." se dit Adrien, qui s'était préparé à parer le moindre coup durant l'échange, ce qui fut inutile.

Rassuré par la capacité de contentement de l'homme, l'alter-égo du Chat Noir jugea qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour cet individu, et passa son chemin.

.

.

Malheureusement pour le justicier de Paris, il avait tort.

La douleur continuait de consumer Willem de l'intérieur. De l'étrangler.

Ses émotions brutalisaient son pauvre cœur, et ses craintes lui martelaient le crâne.

Il avait mal.

Ne pouvant évacuer les sentiments qui lui lacéraient la chair, il continua de supporter silencieusement et réprimer les secousses d'angoisse qui s'emparaient de plus en plus régulièrement de son corps.

L'homme tenta de s'immerger totalement dans son travail, de faire le vide dans son esprit, ou encore d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec des collègues... Mais rien n'y faisait. Sa colère était là, et le restait.

Il haïssait, et méprisait la femme pour laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu. Il regrettait d'avoir cru en elle, d'avoir cru en ses paroles. Il regrettait toutes les intentions qu'il avait prises pour la ravir. Et il regrettait d'avoir perdu son temps à espérer quelque chose venant d'elle. Elle. Cette femme. Alyson.

Trahis. C'était le mot. Mais pas assez puissant pour décrire son ressenti.

.

.

Évidemment, ce grand mal-être n'avait pas échappé au Papillon, lui qui raffolait de ces ondes négatives.

Il était même déjà en train d'analyser la situation, pour être précis. Un insecte blanc au creux de sa main, il réfléchissait.

Habituellement, il avait à faire à des élans de colère, et s'empressait d'envoyer un Akuma sur le champ pour ne pas laisser filer sa proie.

Mais cette fois était différente.

Peu importe le temps qu'attendait ce sinistre personnage, la haine qui habitait l'âme de Willem ne faisait que se propager, se développer, et s'épanouir.

Était-ce une bonne idée de faire d'un homme brisé une arme de destruction ? Telle était la question.

.

.

Bien que ce soit risqué, le Papillon ne pouvait laisser échapper une telle opportunité. Il voulait anéantir les super-héros de Paris, et se devait d'agir dans ce sens. Prendre des décisions cohérentes.

Sa main recouvrit un papillon immaculé, et une nuée de particules noire s'incrusta sous ses écailles.

.

.

Akumatiser cet homme. Il allait le faire, c'était certain. Mais pour la première fois, il se jurait de contrôler entièrement la situation, et pour ce faire, il ne lui donnerait qu'un peu de sa puissance.

《 Envole-toi maléfique Akuma...》 finit par dire l'homme masqué d'une voix rauque.

L'insecte traversa la pupille de l'antre, et s'envola dans Paris.

Le ciel n'était que très peu couvert. Il faisait beau et la température était favorable pour une balade au bord de la Seine, à longer les cours d'eau, en empruntant des chemins peu fréquentés.

Bravant les vents, et ses prédateurs, le papillon finit par atteindre sa cible, cloîtré entre quatre murs.

Willem avait lâché prise et abandonné son bureau de comptable pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain, afin de se rincer abondamment le visage d'eau fraîche. Il souffrait, encore et toujours.

Tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus de l'évier, le regard perdu au fond du tuyau, une brume violacé passa la fenêtre, avant de rentrer en contact avec la montre que l'homme portait au poignet gauche.

A la seconde suivante, la voix menaçante du Papillon résonna dans la boîte crânienne de Willem, lui imposant son deal.

《 Van-gor. Je suis le Papillon. J'ai en mon pouvoir de quoi te permettre d'assouvir tes envies et vengeances. En échange, tu dois impérativement me ramener les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Est-ce clair ?

\- Tu vas être ravi, Papillon... 》articula le grand brun avant de se laisser englober dans une fumée noir.

.

.

.

.

Au collège Françoise-Dupont, madame Mendeleïev s'efforçait de maintenir le calme dans la classe. Elle tenait à suivre le programme à la lettre, mais les cancres qui lui servaient d'élèves ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

Tant pis, elle ne lâchera rien. Ce n'est pas une dizaine d'hélicoptères virevoltant dans le ciel et le chahut qui régnait qui allaient l'arrêter.

.

C'est donc ainsi que la tension ne cessait de monter dans la classe, et la professeure n'était pas résolue à suspendre son bilan d'oxydoréduction alors que derrière elle, plus personne ne suivait.

《 Mais c'est horrible ! 》fini par chuchoter beaucoup trop fort Rose, de sa voix aiguë, effarée.

La pauvre fillette se couvrit immédiatement la bouche. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse, soit, mais craignait surtout la colère de l'institutrice.

Voyant que la situation n'avançait pas aussi vite que la réaction redox, madame Mendeleïev, de sa voix stridente, entreprit d'interroger la petite blonde, mais Marinette décida d'intervenir avant et se leva :

《 Madame, il y a une prise d'otage par un super-vilain, dans l'arrondissement.》

La professeure s'arrêta quelques instants, assimilant la remarque, mais s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il était inutile de mentir pour échapper le bon déroulement de son cours. Cependant, l'alarme d'ordre de confinement retentit dans tout l'établissement avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce signal strident, un véritable concentré de son, provoquant la panique, une épreuve familière à tous...

Les étudiants étaient conscients que ce n'était pas un entraînement.

.

.

En bon réflexe, les élèves se trouvant du côté de la rue fermèrent les fenêtres ainsi que les rideaux, tandis que les autres se jetaient sous leurs paillasses.

Madame Mendeleïev, bien contente que l'alarme ait sonné avant de se faire passer pour une idiote, s'empressa de fermer l'entrée de la classe à clef.

《 Bien. Maintenant, plus un geste, plus un son. Et n'oubliez pas d'éteindre vos mobiles -même s'ils sont déjà censés être éteints. 》

.

.

Sous la paillasse du deuxième rang, côté couloir, Alya s'était contentée de mettre son portable en mode silencieux avec la luminosité au minimum et partageait ses informations avec Marinette. Elle qui d'ordinaire aurait dû être surexcitée n'en menait pas large. Et pour cause ! L'article de Nadja avait posté sur la page d'accueil de TVI, il y a déjà une dizaine de minute, annonçait du sérieux cette fois.

"Ven XX/XX/XX 10:34

Prise d'otage à Paris :

Un regroupement dirigé par le super-vilain nommé Van-gor a pris possession de la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris.

Les individus sont armés.

Aucune information concernant les otages ou d'éventuelles victimes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Van-gor réclame Alyson Nipal. Cette personne est réquisitionnée à tout poste de police. Il est nécessaire d'assurer sa protection.

La population parisienne attend l'arrivée de Ladybug et Chat Noir."

.

.

.

《 C'est pas vrai...》 chuchota la bleuté, horrifiée de la situation.

Des individus "Armés" ? Alors que Ladybug -c'est-à-dire elle- était enfermée dans une salle de classe ?

La frayeur prenait peu à peu possession de son corps. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, lui insufflant des bouffées de chaleur.

Elle devait agir. Elle le savait. Mais la pression qui lui pesait sur les épaules rendaient sa respiration difficile à maîtriser. La bleuté sentait que ses jambes n'étaient pas prête de lui permettre de se relever.

"Des balles. Des balles _vraies_ balles. Il faut que j'y aille." se répéta-t-elle inlassablement. "Faites que Chat Noir n'ait pas autant de soucis que moi..."

Marinette réfléchissait à toute vitesse, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. Elle n'était pas douée en comédie, mais son corps tremblotant pouvait lui être d'une grande aide.

La bleuté avala difficilement sa salive :

《 Alya... murmura-t-elle. Je ne me sens pas très bien...》

Sur ses mots, la rousse se tourna et regarda son amie.

Malgré le faible éclairage, il fallait être complètement bigleux pour ne pas voir que Marinette était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait la débordante d'énergie et brillante Marinette dans un tel état de faiblesse. Le teint fantomatique, les lèvres tremblantes, Alya retint un hoquet de surprise en réalisant l'état de la jeune eurasienne.

《 Oulala... Viens contre mon épaule.》dit la métisse en entourant sa meilleure amie de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. 《 Ça va aller ma belle. Ferme-les yeux et détend toi.》

La tête au creux du cou de son amie, Marinette se força à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Elle s'imaginait déjà, elle et Chat Noir devoir esquiver les balles et combattre l'ennemi avec conviction.

Indéniablement, elle était inquiète. Quelles devaient être ses priorités ? Protéger la cible ou bien déjouer la prise d'otage ? Son partenaire et elle devait-ils se séparer pour joindre les deux bouts ? Mais pouvaient-ils au moins tenir séparément dans ce combat ?

Non. La première chose à laquelle elle devait penser était : comment sortir d'ici ?

.

.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, ni émette le moindre son.

Mais surtout, sans qu'aucune occasion ne se présente pour que Marinette puisse s'échapper.

Consciente du malaise de la bleuté, Alya avait cessé de commenter les nouvelles actualités et ne ponctuait plus chaque phrase de "Mais que font Ladybug et Chat Noir" ?

A présent, elle restait attentive aux respirations de la bleuté et lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme la plus merveilleuse des meilleures amies qu'elle était.

Mais à la question "que font les supers-héros ?", personne ne connaissait la réponse, et tout Paris guettait l'entrée en action de leurs sauveurs.

Avaient-ils fuit le danger et par la même occasion leurs responsabilités ? Étaient-ils en préparation d'une contre-attaque ? Nul ne le savait.

.

.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'une personne se mit à arpenter les couloirs pour annoncer la fin de l'alerte.

Il avait été exigé que les élèves soient gardés dans l'enceinte du collège jusqu'à ce que les autorités permettent la reprise des flux humains.

.

.

En entendant ces mots, la journaliste démarra au quart de tour. Il était hors de question que sa meilleure amie reste plus longtemps en classe :

《 Madame il FAUT emmener Marinette à l'infirmerie. Elle est très mal. 》

Pour appuyer ses propos, Alya aida la bleuté à tenir sur ses jambes pour montrer son état critique.

Madame Mendeleïev se tourna vers elles, visiblement bien embêtée.

D'une part, elle n'était pas censée laisser d'élèves circuler dans les couloirs.

D'autre part, elle ne pouvait pas laisser un étudiant faire un malaise sans réagir.

Et surtout.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une classe sans surveillance.

.

.

《 Madame, laissez-moi porter Marinette jusqu'à l'infirmerie. 》

Ladite-Marinette dut se faire violence pour ne pas se relever droit comme un piquet et maintenir sa supercherie.

Adrien. Son Adrien se portait volontaire pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

"Pourquoi ce genre de miracle n'arrive qu'aux pires des moments ?" maugréa intérieurement la bleuté.

.

La professeure jugea cette solution être la meilleure à prendre, mais qu'ils devaient impérativement revenir le plus vite possible, voire envoyer un mail pour prévenir qu'ils y restaient.

Évidemment, Alya avait jeté des regards de tueur à tout le reste de la classe afin que personne ne se propose pour les accompagner, et Chloé s'était fait une raison en se disant que ça serait une horreur si cette fille de boulanger vomissait, ici, toutes les pâtisseries qu'elle avait ingurgitées.

...

Et puis surtout parce que les fenêtres devaient-être maintenues fermées.

.

《 Ça va aller Marinette ? Je te soutiens assez ? 》 demanda Adrien, après avoir passé son bras au-dessus de sa nuque.

Mais ne recevant pas de réponse immédiate, il glissa sa main libre le long du dos de la bleuté pour la tenir au niveau des hanches, faisant rougir inconsciemment Marinette.

《Tu.. parfait...》 bégaya trèèès naturellement la jeune fille.

Aaah, si seulement il n'y avait pas urgence, elle aurait pu profiter de la situation. Mais le devoir l'appelait, et Paris avait besoin de son alter-ego plus que jamais.

.

.

.

《 Adrien ? demanda, hésitante, la bleuté.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux faire une pause ? 》

"Pourquoi faut-il que le destin me fasse mentir au plus beau et gentil garçon que ce monde ait porté ?" jura Marinette, maudissant sa conscience par la suite.

《 Non... C'est juste que je vais aller aux toilettes dès que je serai à l'infirmerie. Tu pourras repartir avant, je parlerai à l'infirmière moi-même. expliqua la jeune fille tout en forçant sa voix pour paraître maladive.

\- Pas de soucis. Et je m'occupe du mail pour madame Mendeleïev. 》conclu le blond.

"C'est parfait." pensèrent les jeunes super-héros en cœur.

.

.

Une fois arrivée, Adrien laissa la jeune fille comme convenu, non pas sans vérifier sa capacité à tenir debout.

《 Bon bah... J'y vais. dit-il en marchant à reculons, regrettant déjà de devoir la laisser si faible.

\- A plus, A-Adrien... 》 fit Marinette en lui adressant un bref signe de main.

La bleuté regarda le garçon de ses rêves s'éloigner, puis, quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir sa bourse rose pour laisser sortir Tikki :

《 Impressionnant, je ne t'aurais jamais crue capable d'un tel talent d'acteur ! clama la Kwami rouge.

\- Uniquement parce que je ne me sentais vraiment mal au début ! s'exclama Marinette. Mais le contact avec Adrien m'a revigorée. Je suis prête ! dit-elle en serrant les poings vers le haut.

\- Fais bien attention. C'est un gros morceau qu'on attaque aujourd'hui.

\- Promis, et il faudra parler des nouvelles tendances du Papillon plus tard. Tikki ! Transforme-moi ! 》

Des gerbes d'étincelles roses entourèrent tout son corps, tandis que les pouvoirs de la chance submergeaient tout son être.

Désormais, elle était Ladybug, l'héroïne de Paris.

.

.

.

Se posant sur le toit d'un immeuble avoisinant, elle fit coulisser une des faces de son yoyo pour accéder à la fonction d'appel.

Chat Noir ou la police en premier ?

La police. Il était inutile de joindre Chat Noir sans pouvoir lui indiquer à quel poste ils devaient se donner rendez-vous.

《 T'appelles qui ma Lady ? 》demanda une voix amusée dans son oreille.

L'héroïne sursauta, mais se reprit rapidement. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de son chaton.

《 La police, alors chuuut.》 dit-elle en lui intimant le silence, son doigt ganté sur les lèvres du garçon.

A cet instant, le détenteur de la destruction ne put contrôler le sourire niais qui se dessinait sur son visage. Parfaite. Cette fille était décidément parfaite, peu importe sous quel angle on la regardait.

Mais assez de fantasme, sa Lady resta au téléphone un petit moment tandis le héros pouvait aisément suivre la conversation sans se rapprocher -ce qu'il aurait quand même pu faire pour la taquiner- de par son ouïe surdéveloppée.

《 La jeune femme est terrorisée. disait un homme à l'autre bout du fil. Elle s'appelle Alyson Nipal. Elle prétend être la femme de cet akumatisé et également être responsable de sa colère. Cependant, madame refuse de donner plus d'explications.

\- Elle a peur ? demanda la coccinelle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et comment ! s'exclama le policier. Van-gor la veut coûte que coûte, et l'a déjà menacé. Il faut que vous veniez, Ladybug. En cas d'attaque, mes hommes ne pourront jamais tenir contre ce super-vilain. "Il est capable de tout." comme dit si bien madame Alyson.

\- Aucun souci. Chat Noir et moi arrivons immédiatement. 》

La bleuté coupa sec l'appel avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

《 Tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle en se forçant de cacher son inquiétude avec un sourire de façade.

\- C'est quand tu veux ma Lady.》

Les deux supers héros fendirent l'air plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant, ils prenaient toujours chaque mission au sérieux. Peut-être que leur instinct les poussaient à s'activer, ou peut-être culpabilisaient-ils d'arriver si tard au combat.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le duo arriva en une poignée de minutes à destination, et c'est cela qui importait.

.

.

《 Madame Nipal. insista une énième fois Ladybug. Il faut que vous nous disiez ce qu'il s'est passé. Autrement, nous ne serons pas en mesure de résoudre la situation dans les meilleures conditions possibles. 》

Mais la dénommée Alyson restait interdite. Le regard vide, elle restait assise sur sa chaise. Ses doigts illustrant l'état de son esprit en s'entortillant inlassablement.

Parfois, son visage changeait d'expression. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient à la mention de son mari. Sa mâchoire se resserrait, faisant grincer de temps à autre ses dents.

L'âme de Marinette n'appréciait pas de voir quelqu'un aussi terrorisé. L'état dans lequel se trouvait cette femme lui empoignait le cœur, et à chaque question qu'elle posait, la bleuté avait l'impression d'infliger la pire des tortures à la blonde.

.

.

.

《 Chat Noir, on échange. annonça-t-elle en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Tu craques ? 》 demanda son partenaire, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

Car oui, c'est triste de voir sa Lady prendre un air aussi grave.

《 Pas spécialement. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, c'est tout. 》elle soupira, et en voyant le regard interrogateur de son chaton, elle reprit. 《 Je comprends qu'en tant que héros, on nous donne ce genre de responsabilité. Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste dans ce domaine, voilà.

\- Doooonc... Tu craques. 》 finalisa le blondinet.

Ladybug sourit et lui murmura un 《 Idiot de Chat.》 avant de le pousser vers la porte.

.

.

Lorsque son coéquipier disparu dans la salle, la coccinelle le remplaça dans sa précédente occupation : TVI.

Le programme laissait défiler en boucle les dernières nouvelles pour répondre au mieux à la population.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelques bêtises par-ci par-là. Comme par exemple l'annonce en majuscule "LADYBUG EN PLEIN COMBAT".

Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus l'héroïne, c'était leur manque d'information concernant leurs adversaires. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas foncer tête baissée contre des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Non.

Soit ils se précipitaient vers la catastrophe, soit le super-vilain venait à eux. Quel était le plus judicieux ?

《 Le groupe de malfrats ayant pris pour cible Notre Dame...》 commença le présentateur.

"Faites qu'ils n'annoncent pas des victimes..." supplia intérieurement la bleuté.

《... redresse un drapeau. Il s'agit d'un groupe bien connu des forces de l'ordre. N'ayant jamais commis de crime, il était jusqu'alors impossible de faire dissoudre cette organisation douteuse. Maintenant... 》

"Alors ce rassemblement n'était pas dû aux pouvoirs de Van-gor ?" s'étonna la bleuté. "Pas possible... Alors pourquoi..."

Ladybug activa ses méninges comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le groupe de super-héros n'avaient plus aucune information concernant l'akumatisé. Que voulait-il à Alyson ? Quel arme le Papillon lui avait-il transmit ? Pourquoi prendre ce monument ? Qu'attendait-il de la population parisienne ? D'eux ?

C'est alors que la coccinelle comprit que les choses n'allaient que se compliquer plus elle y pensait.

Des civils. De simples civils s'étaient alliés de leur propre grè au mal incarné. A cet homme, Willem.

Willem. Qui était-il ?

.

.

Chat Noir sursauta lorsque Ladybug ouvrit la porte avec une violence qui lui était inhabituelle.

Ignorant complètement ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre, la super-héroïne se planta devant le seul témoin qu'ils avaient.

《 Madame Nipal Alyson. Qui-EST Willem Nipal ? 》

La jeune femme, pétrifié de terreur, trembla de tout son corps, mais semblait toujours disposée à garder le silence.

Cependant, Ladybug ne lâchera rien.

《 Madame Nipal Alyson. Quel lien votre mari entretient avec ce groupe de terroriste. Qui sont-ils ? 》demanda la coccinelle d'une voix étranglée, compressant son anxiété au fond de son être.

Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Chat Noir d'avoir les yeux exorbités et de se contrôler pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

Il venait tout juste de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

.

La pauvre femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle était sur le point de craquer.

《 Madame Nip...

\- Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça ! cria Alyson, laissant enfin couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Il voulait de l'argent, je ne lui ai pas donné ! Des fous ! Ce sont tous des fous ! 》

Ladybug regarda la femme hurler son mal-être sans pouvoir réagir. Elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles, complètement déformées par ses émotions. Ou plutôt, elle avait peur de comprendre.

《 Madame. Reprenez votre calme. 》 demanda avec douceur son partenaire, s'agenouillant aux côtés de la femme.

La blonde souffrait. Elle était tiraillée entre tout avouer pour accomplir son devoir de citoyen ou se jurer au silence éternel.

La première option était évidemment la meilleure, mais reviendrait à trahir de nouveau son mari. Car après tout, malgré les horreurs qu'il était en train d'accomplir, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, et voulait l'aider à s'en sortir. C'est pour cela qu'elle était restée auprès de lui.

Du moins, au début.

.

Aujourd'hui, si elle se taisait, ce n'était que par peur. Alyson craignait cet homme, du plus qu'elle le pouvait. Autre fois, elle redoutait seulement sa colère, maintenant, elle pleurait pour sa vie.

《 Alyson, n'ayez pas peur, nous allons vous protéger. Nous allons assurer votre protection. 》

Que c'est drôle. Comme si une phrase aussi simple allait pouvoir apaiser son âme agonisante.

De belles paroles, voilà ce que c'était aux yeux de la jeune femme. Et peut-être même des mensonges.

Alyson allait cracher au visage du héros le fond de sa pensée, mais à l'instant où elle croisa son regard, toutes paroles insultantes moururent au bout de ses lèvres.

Le visage de Chat Noir affichait une détermination sans faille. Le genre de regard capable de remettre en question toute une vie d'existence.

Il le fera. Il défendra tous ceux qui auront besoin de lui. Il se le jurait.

《 Croyez en nous, s'il-vous-plaît. 》

Les dernières paroles du blond firent mouche dans le cœur de la femme.

Elle devait parler, et allait le faire.

Essuyant ses larmes avec des manches, elle reprit lentement contenance, se répétant d'être forte pour le bien de tous.

.

.

《 Van-gor ! Je t'ordonne de cesser immédiatement tes actes ! 》hurla le Papillon.

" Cet homme est dément, complètement aliéné" pensait ce dernier tout en jouant sa patience pour se retenir de faire "inutilement" souffrir son serviteur du jour.

《 Mais calmez-vous Papillon. Caaalmeeeez-vouuus... 》

Oui. Inutilement. Car même si l'homme en costume violacé torturait l'akumatisé, ce dernier ne réagirait même pas comme il le souhaitait. Surtout après avoir pris de ces substances illicites, en tout cas.

《 Tout se passe bien Papillon. Elle va tout avouer... Et pouf ! Je saurais tout...》

S'ensuivit un rire informe, sortant du fond de sa gorge.

《 Hoooo, ça commence ! Elle va encore me trahir... Là ! 》

Le super-vilain ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix qui était émise.

\- "Ce groupe... C'est-ce sont... Une secte. Willem a intégré cette secte." 》

Van-gor n'était pas étonné. Cette femme l'avait trahi une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

A présent qu'elle avait enclenché son pouvoir en brisant leur promesse, le super-vilain avait la capacité de voir à travers les yeux du traître. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

Lieu de trahison : poste de police dans le 21ème arrondissement, dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

La propriétaire de la voix avait les yeux embués par les larmes. En face d'elle, se tenaient deux silhouettes respectivement rouge et noir.

L'anciennement dénommé Willem sourit de toutes ses dents.

Lui qui était avide de vengeance allait enfin pouvoir exécuter les actes sanguinaires dont il rêvait tant.

Van-gor avait hâte. Hâte de lui rendre physiquement ce qu'il avait vécu mentalement. De lui écorcher la peau, lui plonger les membres dans de l'acide, et de lui faire arracher ses propres yeux... Oups. Peut-être que ses fantasmes allaient trop loin ? Paaauvre homme malmené.

L'akumatisé se tourna vers ses frères pour tenir un discours :

《 Ma chère famille. Il est temps de s'éclipser. Nous avons une mission commandée par les cieux à accomplir...》

.

.

.

L'entrée explosa. Faisant voler de plusieurs mètres les véhicules se trouvant à proximité.

Les policiers s'étaient comportés comme des lâches et avait fui face aux hommes armés.

En même temps, qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Il n'était pas sans savoir que les poseurs de bombe étaient également des kamikazes. Autant sauver sa peau plutôt que risquer courageusement mais inutilement leurs vies.

.

《 Comment nous a-t-il trouvé ? 》

Ladybug, la pauvre Alyson dans ses bras, n'en revenait pas.《 Il y a des centaines de postes de police dans Paris ! Il ne peut pas nous avoir retrouvés aussi vite ! cria-t-elle en reprenant sa course.

\- J'aimerai sincèrement le savoir ma Lady, mais pour l'heure, fuyons les emplacements qui regorgent de civiles. Nous devons minimiser les pertes. répondit son compagnon en prenant la femme de l'akumatisé sur son dos.

\- D-Des pertes ? Tu le penses sérieusement ? 》La super-héroïne s'arrêta au sommet d'un immeuble. 《Ils ont... Tué ?》

Chat Noir avait rarement vu sa partenaire aussi déstabilisé. Elle avait les mains jointes et les épaules tellement levées qu'elles pouvaient atteindre son cou.

Dans ce genre de moment, le blond savait que son rôle était de rassurer la coccinelle.

《 Tu oublies ton Lucky Charm. Tes petites bêbêtes volantes sauront quoi faire.》puis, il ajouta pour lui-même 《J'espère. 》

Jouer les durs et les décontractés était indéniablement le rôle du Chat Noir au sein du duo. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se jurait de rester auprès de sa bien-aimée. C'est une femme forte et téméraire, mais ce que Paris oubliait souvent, c'est que Ladybug est humaine. Et cette humaine pouvait compter sur le plus beau et drôle des partenaires.

C'est ce qu'il voulait croire.

.

.

Sur son dos, Alyson murmurait de sombres paroles, qui lui arrivaient au creux de l'oreille :

《 Il va tous nous tuer... 》ou encore 《 On va tous mourir... 》

Ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose pour la jeune femme, le héros se contenta de siffloter un air qui se voulait rassurant tout en continuant d'avancer à l'aide de son bâton.

.

.

Lui et Ladybug se déplaçaient à toute allure dans les airs. Ils avaient communément décidé de ne pas laisser Alyson à un autre poste de police. Il était trop dangereux de la laisser sans défense.

Ils effectuèrent plusieurs détours et se séparaient plusieurs fois pendant quelques secondes en espérant semer leurs poursuivants invisibles de cette manière.

Attentifs, aux aguets, il était hors de question de se laisser surprendre par de quelconques opposants.

Cependant, le paysage parisien formé à 90% d'immeubles montant à au moins cinq étages ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

Ils se sentaient constamment épiés, et c'était au point de les rendre fous.

Un bruissement à gauche, un battement d'aile dans les airs, des clapotis d'eau provenant des égouts...

Tous leurs sens se surmenaient pour espérer capter le premier assaut.

.

.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, Ladybug repéra un éclat de lumière.

Ne perdant pas de temps à chercher de quoi il s'agissait, elle eut pour unique réflexe de plonger au sol, entraînant son compagnon dans sa descente.

Au même moment, il y eut une détonation.

Un tire.

On les visait.

On voulait leur peau.

.

.

.

Sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications, les héros, ainsi qu'Alyson, se jetèrent derrière une voiture dont la carrosserie arrêtait les balles qui commençaient déjà à fuser.

《 Des armes à feux. J'y crois pas. Ils sont fous ! s'exclama Chat Noir.

\- Absolument, chaton. Et ce n'est pas la culpabilité qui les arrêtera. Le Papillon n'avait encore jamais fait un coup pareil.》fit remarquer sa partenaire.

Que devait faire Ladybug ? Invoquer son Lucky Charm ? Alors qu'il était impossible de se déplacer ? Hors de question. Il ne lui resterait plus que cinq minutes.

Mais alors quoi ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas attendre que leurs ennemis gagnent du terrain jusqu'à les atteindre.

Et puis son regard s'attarda sur la jeune femme qui les accompagnait. Alyson Nipal était encore plus terrorisée qu'auparavant. Son corps était pris de sursauts irréguliers et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses bras. C'était dur à voir. C'était une raison de plus pour tout donner.

Ladybug jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire, dont les yeux étaient également rivés sur la blonde, d'un air désolé.

《 Chat... Tu as une idée ? demanda la coccinelle, l'interrompant dans son flot de pensée.

\- Une idée, non. Une première attaque, oui. soupira-t-il. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer. Surtout que je ne garantis pas ce qui s'ensuivra.

\- Si c'est la seule solution pour nous sortir de ce pétrin, il va falloir s'y faire. répliqua Ladybug, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très bien... Couvre-moi. 》

Sur ces mots, Chat Noir se jeta sur le champ de bataille, son bâton tournoyant devant lui.

.

.

Un fou. Un excentrique. Un inconscient.

Ladybug cherchait quel mot qualifiait le mieux son partenaire à ce moment précis et jura avant de courir à sa suite.

.

.

Les supers-héros progressèrent côte à côte au milieu de cette marée de balles, utilisant leurs armes comme bouclier pour se protéger respectivement.

Les balles éclataient dans tous les sens, les écorchures se multipliaient, et les cris au nom d'une entité supérieure quelconque résonnaient en parallèle des détonations.

Leurs assaillants les visaient avec acharnement, ne leur laissant pas une seconde de répit. Les tirs arrivaient de tous les côtés. Aucun angle mort en leur faveur.

"Chat Noir, à quoi tu penses ?" aurait voulu demander la coccinelle. Mais dans ces circonstances, mieux valait garder le silence et toute la concentration dont ils étaient capables pour se protéger.

 ** _Le vent se lève, il est temps de survivre._**

.

《 LADYBUG ! A TERRE ! 》

Chat Noir ne laissa pas sa partenaire esquisser un seul mouvement qu'il se jeta déjà sur elle.

N'ayant pu réagir assez vite, la coccinelle se retrouva ventre à terre, son compagnon au-dessus d'elle.

Bien que le choc ait été assez violent, Ladybug comprit rapidement ce qui venait de se produire.

Le héros venait de la sauver d'un tir en rafale.

《 Chat Noir ! cria-t-elle instinctivement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas ma Lady, je me chat-rge de tout. 》répondit ce dernier en se relevant d'un bond pour continuer à dévier les balles.

Rassurée, la super-héroïne se leva en vitesse et se plaça stratégiquement dos à son partenaire tout en reprenant du service.

《 Ce n'est pas drôle, Chat.

\- Hey, je m'attendais à un "merci" ! répliqua ce dernier, toujours aussi jovial durant un combat.

\- Aller, promet-moi de faire attention maintenant. On ne sait même pas où se trouve le super-vilain.

\- Puuuuur-mis. Mais toi aussi, alors.

\- Sérieu... 》

Ses paroles moururent à l'instant même où elle vit une ombre se rapprocher d'une voiture.

De LA voiture.

.

.

La super-héroïne brisa la position de combat pour s'élancer dans les airs afin d'arriver le plus vite possible auprès d'Alyson. Chat Noir, n'ayant pas manqué le danger imminent, avait assuré ses arrières avant de la poursuivre.

.

.

C'était lui. Elle en était certaine.

Lui. Le fameux Van-gor.

Qui d'autre s'intéresserait à Alyson ?

Dans un dernier lancer de yoyo, la super-héroïne marqua une frontière invisible entre l'ennemi et sa cible.

《 Écarte-toi ! 》 ordonna-t-elle avant d'atterrir devant Alyson.

Son compagnon la rejoignit la seconde qui suivit et tous deux se relevèrent dans toute leur splendeur.

.

.

Face à eux, un homme dans un accoutrement les plus lugubres se tenait.

Ses cheveux noirs plaqués, formant une crête à l'arrière de son crâne, comme pour simuler un aileron. Son visage d'une blancheur maladive était souligné d'un sourire noir qui reflétait sa folie. Juste au-dessus, un masque mettait désagréablement ses yeux en valeur. Des yeux de sang, évidemment.

Le costume de cet homme était fait de tissus déchirés et d'écailles superposés de manière hasardeuse, lui collant à la peau. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça à voir, mais étrangement, on ne pouvait que ressentir du dégoût en le regardant.

.

.

L'effet de surprise passé, Ladybug chercha immédiatement où pourrait se trouver l'Akuma. Le bas de son corps ne portait rien de suspicieux, tandis que le haut ne montrait pas plus de menace.

Elle traça mentalement les courbes de leur cible et fini par repérer un gadget à son poignet gauche. Une extension anormale du costume, faisant penser à un foulard, un bracelet...

《 Une montre...》 marmonna la super-héroïne en lançant un regard en biais à son partenaire.

Ce dernier se tint attentif, prêt à recevoir n'importe quel ordre de sa Lady.

.

.

Elle allait parler. Ladybug allait parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Mais au lieu de la voix de la jeune fille, un crépitement retentit, suivi de paroles à intonations robotiques :

《... Il faut détourner son attention. Je te laisse t'en occuper. Pendant ce temps, je vais...》

La bouche de Ladybug se referma, avant de se rouvrir un instant plus tard, de stupéfaction.

《 Chat... C'est ce que j'allais te dire...》marmonna-t-elle.

Son coéquipier, tout aussi surpris et déboussolé, ajouta d'une voix faible :

《 Sa montre transmet à voix haute ce que l'on pense ? 》

Van-gor se mit à ricaner de manière incontrôlée. Leurs têtes de désespérés étaient décidément des plus divertissantes.

Et puis... Ignorer la rage du Papillon lui procurait également un plaisir indescriptible.

.

.

《 C'est fini. Il va nous tuer.》couina Alyson, refoulant ses sanglots. Elle ne tenait plus, elle sentait déjà mentalement son corps se déchirer.

Des héros pour la sauver ? Foutaise. Baliverne. Ils allaient y passer eux aussi. Ces incapables.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait très peur. Van-gor était incontrôlable, et personne n'avait la puissance pour lui faire face.

.

.

Tout comme madame Nipal, le Papillon devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce fou furieux était insensible à la douleur physique, la drogue qu'il avait incorporé le rendant complètement euphorique, et sa mentalité brisé ne mènera cette quête qu'à la catastrophe.

《 Et. Mainte. Nant. La. Finaaaaaaleuuh. articula avec un plaisir non dissimuler l'akumatisé.

\- Van-gor ! Que comptes-tu faire ? ragea le Papillon qui fulminait dans son antre.

\- Oh... Désolééé, j'aurai dû dire la "tuerie" finale. 》

.

A cet instant, le Papillon ne pouvait plus tenir. Cet akumatisé avait perdu toute trace d'humanité. Jamais il n'avait commis une aussi grosse erreur en tant que Hawk Moth -de son nom anglais. D'une part, il se montrait pitoyable de laisser son serviteur chambouler tous ses plans. D'autre part, le meurtre n'était jamais apparu dans aucun de ses programmes.

La situation ne devait plus durer, et le Papillon se retrouvait obligé de retirer les pouvoirs de cet homme.

Le détenteur de la broche avait un objectif bien plus important à ses yeux, mais jamais son cœur de mortel ne le laisserait commettre un crime de sang froid.

Jamais.

.

.

Mais cela ne reviendrait-il pas à rendre les armes devant l'héroïne de Paris ? N'est-ce pas une honte de s'incliner ainsi devant ses pires ennemis ?

Le Papillon serra les poings et se concentra sur son akumatisé. Sans prévenir, il effectua un mouvement ample et sec dans sa direction : 《Van-gor, je te retire tes pouvoirs.》prononça-t-il avec colère avant d'achever son geste.

.

.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Ladybug et Chat Noir, le redoutable adversaire qu'ils allaient affronter tituba avant de tomber lourdement au sol inconscient.

D'abord interdite, la coccinelle fut la première à réagir : 《 L'Akuma ! Où est-il ? Il faut le purifier ! 》

Chat Noir se précipita sur le Willem inconscient : 《 Il doit encore se trouver sur lui. Il faut l'éjecter de sa cachette !》

Les deux héros s'attelèrent à la tâche tandis que l'homme masqué rugissait dans sa cachette. La menace de Paris avait commis une terrible erreur, et cherchait d'ores et déjà un moyen d'essuyer cette défaite.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Réakumatisé ce fou furieux ? Sans façon. Il venait de prendre une "sage décision". Ou alors... S'adresser au duo pour leur dire que ce n'était que partie remise ? Ridicule.

Non. Il devait agir immédiatement, de manière inattendue.

Le Papillon calma sa colère et commença à passer en revue l'état d'esprit des personnes environnements. Faire d'un autre sectaire son super-vilain ? Quelle horreur. L'homme était tout de même capable d'apprendre de ses erreurs.

Et puis il repéra cette fille, Alyson. Une jeune demoiselle torturée par ses craintes, tourmentée par son homme. Elle ne savait plus où s'en donner la tête et était entièrement soumise à ses émotions.

.

.

Jusqu'alors, le Papillon n'avait exploité que la colère et la tristesse comme moyen de contrôle.

Mais la peur, elle, n'était pas un candidat bien moins alléchant, au contraire.

.

.

.

Pendant que Chat Noir fouillait la veste de Willem et que Ladybug le couvrait des balles qui s'étaient remises à fuser dans leur direction, l'Akuma se défit discrètement de la montre de l'anciennement dénommé "Van-gor" pour se fondre dans la bague qui ornait le doigt de la jeune femme blonde.

.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Papillon récita toute une tirade pour convaincre Alyson de se joindre à ses rangs. Il faut avouer que convertir une personne au mental épuisé fut une tâche des plus faciles.

La jeune fille s'était contentée de garder le silence avant de murmurer un faible et pitoyable : 《 Protégez-moi, Papillon. 》

.

Chat Noir, paniqué de ne trouver aucun objet susceptible de contenir le moindre insecte violacé, continuait ses recherches. Il devait y parvenir, et vite, afin qu'ils puissent en finir avec tout cette histoire.

.

.

《 AAA-A-aa-agh. 》 entendit-il, juste derrière lui.

Le héros se retourna vivement, appréhendant déjà de voir sa Lady blessée par des tirs **,** mais il n'en était rien. Non.

Une femme à une allure qui lui était à la fois familière et inconnue se trouvait au dos de Ladybug. Cette "femme" portait un costume surmonté de cuirasse de protection, et même un casque.

De quelle manière avait-il pu reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de la gente féminine ? Et bien tout simplement parce que ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et que ses courbes restaient celle d'une femme.

Chat Noir allait décocher une réplique commandant à l'individu de décliner son identité, mais un rire diabolique s'échappa des lèvres de la femme.

Plus alarmant, Ladybug avait cessé de faire tournoyer son yoyo, et ses mains retombaient mollement le long de son corps. Ses jambes commencèrent à flageller de manière inquiétante.

《 Ma... Ma Lady ?... 》

La femme en tenue cuirassée se tourna vers le garçon en costume noir, plus menaçante que jamais, mais l'alter-ego d'Adrien ne voyait à ce moment-là que Ladybug.

Ou plutôt...

La plaie béante qui ouvrait la nuque de Ladybug.

Le sang en sortant par vague de petits clapotis, tandis qu'une affreuse odeur de fer arrivait jusqu'aux narines de Chat Noir. Ou alors était-ce son imagination, aliénée par ce spectacle.

Le sang. Le sang de Ladybug coulait.

.

.

Pétrifié par cette vue, le super-héros ne put réagir à l'instant où le couteau que détenait la femme casqué se planta une deuxième fois dans le corps de la coccinelle, visant, cette fois-ci, un peu plus bas.

Au moment de l'impact, Chat Noir fut pris d'un soubresaut. Son âme lui hurlant d'agir mais son corps, prit de vertige, n'accepta de se mettre en mouvement seulement au troisième coup de couteau.

Chat Noir envoya valser à une vingtaine de mètre la femme -qu'il identifia comme étant une akumatisé- d'une simple extension de bâton en visant ses côtes.

Au même instant, le corps de Ladybug céda à la gravité et tomba lourdement au sol.

Le teint livide, la super-héroïne cherchait fébrilement Chat Noir du regard, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Sa gorge, ainsi que ses poumons, étaient noyés par le sang, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Ses muscles déchirés et affaibli ne lui permettaient même plus de cracher le liquide visqueux qui l'asphyxiait avec lenteur.

D'un pas peu assuré, Chat Noir s'approcha avec lenteur de la super-héroïne, les larmes gagnant déjà ses joues.

.

.

Lorsque que le garçon apparu dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille, cette dernière réalisa à quel point sa vue avait déjà faibli. La tignasse blonde du héros se fondait maintenant avec sa peau bronzée.

Seuls ses yeux incroyablement verts étaient véritablement distinguables, et cela l'attristait déjà.

Ladybug ne pouvait plus effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle sentait la vie quitter lentement son corps impropre à toute utilisation immédiate. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que sa chance la quitterait aujourd'hui ? Comment pouvait-elle surmonter cette épreuve seule ? Elle avait peur, mal et froid.

Inconsciemment, elle voulait sentir la chaleur de Chat Noir, la douceur du contact de Chat Noir, une dernière caresse de Chat Noir... Quelque chose qui l'accompagnerait dans ses derniers instants. Quelque chose venant de celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Mais rien de tout cela ne fut réalisé.

Le garçon regardait sa Lady s'éteindre sous ses yeux, tendant fébrilement sa main vers la sienne, mais incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste, ni d'émettre la moindre parole.

Comment pouvait-il croire que la situation actuelle était bel et bien réelle ? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à accepter l'état physique de son amour ?

Non. C'est tout bonnement impossible, n'est-ce pas.

Toucher sa partenaire reviendrait à admettre la véracité de ce destin.

.

.

.

Ladybug ne sentait plus de douleur, tout ce qui l'entourait perdait sa signification.

Tout, sauf le visage de son partenaire, et ses traits à peine déchiffrables.

Elle ne saura jamais qu'à ce moment-là, le super-héros était en train de pleurer. Et pire encore, elle ne saura jamais pourquoi le blond avait, soudainement, disparu de son champ de vision. Pour elle, il était parti. La laissant seule contre du béton glacé.

Mais peu importe, car bientôt, sa capacité de réflexion la quittera, et ses sens s'évanouiront.

Bientôt, soit, maintenant.

Ladybug était morte.

Ladybug avait quitté ce monde.

Ladybug n'était plus.

.

.

.

Chat Noir se battait avec rage contre l'akumatisée qui était revenue l'attaquer alors que la coccinelle vivait ses derniers instants. Était- ce trop demander de vouloir rester auprès d'elle ?

La vie répondait : O. U. I. en lui riant au nez.

.

.

La femme surprotégée ne criait pas son nom durant le combat. Ni ne réclamait les Miraculous. Non. Au lieu de ça, elle hurlait vouloir la paix, ainsi qu'avoir pour ambition de détruire toute forme de vie. Elle voulait "vivre tranquille", qu'elle disait.

C'est à cela que Chat Noir finit par reconnaître Alyson derrière le casque.

Le visage en larme, l'esprit embrumé par la colère, il combattait actuellement avec ardeur son ennemie.

.

.

Afin de ne pas commettre l'irréparable, il devait s'empêcher de considérer cette femme comme étant la meurtrière de Ladybug. Il devait l'ignorer, et combattre de toutes ses forces.

Trouver l'objet où se nichait l'Akuma. C'est la seule chose à laquelle il devait penser.

Mais face à un corps cuirassé, que devait-il espérer détruire ? Aucune parcelle de peau ne semblait avoir été délaissée de protection.

Ah. Si. Sa main.

Une bague.

Quelle ironie. Cette femme se plaignait de son mari, mais l'objet qui lui restait le plus cher se trouvait être leur alliance.

Après ce combat, elle, elle retrouvera ses proches.

Après ce combat, lui, aura perdu sa Lady à jamais.

.

.

Grâce à son expérience, Chat Noir fini par désarmer l'ennemie d'un coup bien placé. Le couteau portant le sang de la coccinelle fut envoyé au loin, tandis que le héros se jetta sur l'akumatisé afin de la plaquer au sol.

Alors que la femme se débattait misérablement, le blond la maintenait dos au béton. Chat Noir passa ses doigts entre les siens en prenant soin d'accrocher la bague pour la retirer dans un deuxième mouvement.

L'akumatisé eut à peine le temps pousser un cri de rage que le héros brisa l'anneau entre ses doigts, et ce fut sans surprise que l'Akuma s'en extirpa.

《 CATACLYSME ! 》 cria le dieu de la destruction avant d'abattre sa malédiction sur l'insecte qui fut instantanément réduit en cendres. Au même moment, l'interconnexion qui liait le serviteur à son hôte se brisa.

Alyson fut libérée de l'emprise du Papillon et s'écroula au sol. Inconsciente.

《 Saleté. 》 marmona le Chat en regardant les particules noirs s'éparpiller dans les airs.

.

.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta debout, dans une sorte de transe.

Que venait-Il de se passer déjà ? Pourquoi Alyson s'était faite akumatiser? Pourquoi avait-il utilisé son cataclysme contre un papillon violacé ? N'était-ce pas le rôle de...

Ladybug.

.

.

Le cou de Chat Noir se tourna si rapidement dans la direction qu'il venait de quitter que ce dernier aurait pu se rompre.

Oubliant complètement la femme à ses pieds, le garçon courut de toutes ses forces. Oubliant également ses muscles qui lui imploraient le repos, oubliant la première victime au sol, oubliant les potentiels ennemis.

Quoique, ces derniers avaient fui en voyant le nouveau disciple du Papillon. Il ne restait donc plus personne, plus rien.

Plus rien, à part lui et le corps de...

.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

.

La franco-chinoise.

La fille de boulanger.

La déléguée de la classe.

Sa camarade de classe.

Celle qui était assise derrière lui.

Celle qui était douée en couture.

Celle qui promettait d'être une styliste talentueuse.

.

Sa première véritable amie.

.

.

.

Chat Noir en eu le souffle coupé, réalisant à peine ce que cela signifiait.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, il fut pris d'un rire frénétique, tout en regardant le corps de Marinette, misérablement étendu au sol.

《 C'est une blague, hein ? 》 murmura-il en compressant son propre front de sa main droite.

Sa conscience lui chuchotait le lien qui existait entre la bleuté et la super-héroïne, tandis que son corps étaient pris de tremblements incontrôlables, rejetant l'entièreté de cette révélation.

《 C'est pas possible. C'est impossible. 》parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

.

.

Ne tenant plus, les genoux du jeune homme finirent pas s'écraser au sol.

Ce choc n'apporterait rien de bon à ses articulations, mais au point où il en était, peu lui importait.

Cachant ses yeux avec ses mains, comme un enfant, il n'osait pas retenter un regard en direction de la bleuté.

C'était trop dur. C'était trop douloureux. C'était trop déchirant de la voir dans un tel état.

Le premier bip de sa bague retentit. Il ne le perçu même pas.

Trop bouleversé par la situation.

Deux autres alertes passèrent.

Lentement, les doigts de l'alter-ego d'Adrien se rouvrirent, laissant la vue du corps inanimé apparaître.

Chat Noir se forçait à s'infliger cette torture. Ce visage dépourvu de couleur. Ses yeux dépourvus d'étincelles.

Aah...

《 POURQUOI ELLE ? 》 hurla le héros, déchirant le silence qui s'était installé. Détruisant ses cordes vocales. Il répéta encore et encore cette phrase, jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il autant souhaité que sa Lady et lui se connaissent dans leurs vies ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi près de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas se morfondre devant le corps d'une inconnue ?

Les larmes du Chat Noir coulaient à flot. Régulièrement, il était forcé d'essuyer tout ce qui coulait de sa figure.

C'était désastreux. Le jeune homme était désastreux à voir.

Mais franchement, qui s'en souciait ?

.

.

L'avant-dernier et le dernier "bip" se succédèrent.

L'instant qui suivit, une boule noire fut éjecté de la bague.

.

.

La petite créature regarda autour de lui, la mâchoire décrochée. Il faut dire que le spectacle qui lui était proposé était loin de lui plaire, mais le Kwami noir avait plus important à faire.

Son porteur était pris de spasmes irréguliers, et c'est à peine s'il avait remarqué sa détransformation. Réaction plutôt normale, vu que le corps de Ladybug reposait devant lui.

Doucement, la créature voleta dans une autre direction, vers un petit corps rouge, surmonté de taches noire.

À cet instant, il craignait le pire, mais lorsqu'il comprit que la Kwami était "seulement" évanoui, Plagg s'empressa de la soulever, et revint vers le garçon.

《 Gamin, on doit partir. 》

Adrien resta sourd à ce que disait Plagg, à la moindre de ses paroles. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ses jérémiades.

《 Gamin, il faut que tu te transformes ! 》

Cette fois, le garçon releva brutalement la tête, choqué par cette demande.

《 Tu dois partir. Vite. Personne ne doit te voir. 》

Hilarant. Adrien laissa un rire narquois s'échapper de ses lèvres.

《 Attend, Plagg, tu crois sincèrement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de mon identité, là ? 》

Évidemment qu'Adrien était dans un état de "Je m'en foutiste." Évidemment.

《 Tu dois laisser cette fille ici.

\- NON. 》 cria instantanément le garçon, qui prit instinctivement le corps de Marinette pour la serrer contre lui.

.

.

"Leur" premier contact depuis sa mort.

Adrien fut pétrifié en réalisant à quel point le corps de la jeune fille était froid. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son visage, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

Et puis lentement, il réalisa que ses mains étaient tachetées de sang.

Du sang poisseux de Ladybug.

Mais également celui de Marinette.

.

.

Adrien vomit.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était physiquement et mentalement à bout.

Plagg attendit patiemment que le garçon finisse de vider son estomac pour se rapprocher.

《 Écoute-moi. Tu vas te transformer, utiliser le portable de... Marinette pour appeler les secours et ensuite, tu prends Tikki pour rentrer. 》dit-il en indiquant la petite créature rouge. 《 Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Ni rester ici. Désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour vous deux. 》

Adrien se contenta de hocher machinalement la tête cette fois-ci. Étant vidé de toutes forces, ses pensées s'entremêlaient et formaient des ensembles incohérents.

Mieux valait répondre aux attentes de Plagg. Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. -merci le sang et le vomi. Et puis...

.

.

《 Ladybug n'aurait pas voulu...》chuchota-t-il en osant une caresse sur la joue blanche macabre de la jeune fille.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, ce premier chapitre est acheuvé. Il y en aura encore un, et puis c'est tout. (pas moins, pas plus.)

.

Je pense que maintenant, les personnes qui sont arrivées jusqu'ici comprennent l'inquiétude que j'ai évoqué au tout début.

Bref.

J'espère que ce Premier Orgue vous a plu.

Je remercie Mister Citron (sans toi, ça n'aurait jamais été aussi parfaitement cruel) et Orphée ( Ophélia-Agreste) qui m'ont respectivement aidées dans le scénario et relu encore et encore. (désolée de t'avoir infligés sa, ma Lady Orphée. TwT)

Merci également à ma Lola ( lo-la_blonde ) d'amour et ma soeurette Merry ( MerricupBis) pour m'avoir encouragée à poster. :')

Bref, je vous aime et nem.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A peluche !


	2. Deuxième Orgue

.

 ** _Une nouvelle fois, je vous avertie, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. 3_**

.

* * *

.

.

Dans une pièce parfaitement éclairée, une femme avait réuni tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin.

Avant d'entamer son oeuvre, la demoiselle avait prit soin de nettoyer les tissus, et les avaient placés de manière stratégique pour faciliter son travail.

Elle se munit d'une aiguille, dans laquelle elle passa un fil, et s'attela à la tâche, plus concentrée que jamais.

.

Cette jeune femme avait toujours pris son travail au sérieux, et avait traité chaque cas avec soin. Elle se devait de rendre le résultat impeccable, et une erreur pourrait être fatale aux coeurs.

Mais cette fois, c'était assez... Spécial. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son quotidien différent.

.

Cette fois, elle restaurait le corps de Ladybug.

.

.

.

.

.

《 Désolé... Désolé...》 implorait une voix remplie de souffrance et de tristesse.

.

L'eau arrosait abondamment son corps depuis une demi-heure déjà, mais il restait immobile sous le jet, à se lamenter sous la douche, au milieu de la vapeur.

C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi la douche est un lieu où il est facile de pleurer ? Est-ce parce que l'on se retrouve à nu, seul avec soi-même, sans personne pour juger ? Ou est-ce simplement parce que l'eau s'attire elle-même ?

.

.

Plagg s'était éloigné le plus possible de la salle de bains, ne voulant plus entendre ses plaintes douloureuses.

Il faut le comprendre, ce petit gaillard avait déjà beaucoup donné.

Devant lui, Tikki dormait. Il veillait sur elle, et bientôt, elle se réveillera. La petite rouge faisait trop souvent d'atroces cauchemars. Elle aussi, était à plaindre.

Le regard du kwami dévia sur les boucles d'oreilles déposées sur le bureau d'Adrien, et à côté, la bague. Il avait prit soin de les nettoyer de toutes taches et également de les désinfecter. Quel "homme" intentionné...

Maintenant, Plagg n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre, oui. Attendre. C'est ce qu'il devait faire, et puis franchement, il n'avait même pas envie de manger un sixième de camembert. Non. Franchement, trop déprimé.

Une alarme sonna dans la salle de bains. Ou plutôt, une sonnerie. Quelqu'un appelait Adrien sur son portable.

.

.

.

En entendant cela, le blond revint à la réalité : il devait se préparer.

Le garçon se releva lentement et entreprit de se sécher brièvement avant de saisir son mobile.

L'écran afficha une photo de Nino. Le garçon devait décrocher.

《 Adrien ? 》

Le blondinet mit l'appel en haut-parleur.

《 Mec, t'es où ? Je t'attends depuis vingt minutes. On doit pas être en retard. Magne. 》

L'unique fils des Agreste ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Évidemment qu'il savait que personne ne devait être en retard ! Lui-même tenait à être ponctuel.

Adrien raccrocha et commença à se vêtir. Étant mannequin à temps partiel, ce fut sans étonnement qu'il parvint à être prêt en moins de dix minutes.

Sans prendre la peine de signaler sa sortie à son kwami, il disparut derrière la porte.

Il n'était pas en colère contre Plagg. Non. Seulement... Leur relation était devenue trop ambiguë dernièrement, et l'être noir avait dû le soutenir en toutes circonstances. Supportant sa colère, ses larmes, et plus récemment, ses sautes d'humeur.

.

.

.

.

《 Salut, mec. fit faiblement Nino lorsque son ami arriva à la hauteur de son portail.

\- Salut. 》répondit simplement Adrien.

Le brun portait un costume noir, abandonnant son habituel jean et ses t-shirts extra-large. Pas de casque, ni de casquette en vue.

Non. Juste une tenue sobre. Une tenue adéquate pour assister à un enterrement.

.

.

.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que toute la population était au courant que Marinette Dupain-Cheng et Ladybug ne faisait qu'un, et que cette dernière était morte au combat.

Une semaine, laissant bien le temps à ses proches de se remettre de leurs surprises, mais pas de leurs peines.

Nino avait vite compris qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop mentionner le nom de Marinette devant son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours su qu'Adrien avait une admiration excessive -à ses yeux- pour la super-héroïne, et que la bleuté était une de ses précieuses amies. Mais l'apprenti DJ se sentait bien incapable de comprendre le blond. Qu'aurait-il ressenti, lui, Nino Lahiffe, si la personne qu'il admirait et que son amie était une même fille ? Aurait-il culpabilisé de ne pas l'avoir réalisé ? Aurait-il été choqué qu'une personne qu'il semblait connaître lui ait caché un tel secret ?

Déjà, là, c'était compliqué. Mais alors, si cette personne n'était, en plus, plus de ce monde... Non.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre Adrien.

Nino devait également gérer ses propres émotions. Après tout, Marinette était son premier coup de coeur. Le brun s'était remémoré toutes les fois où il avait été un peu dur avec elle, et toutes les fois où ils avaient eu des moments sympathiques en commun. Toutes ces fois... oui, il regrettait. Il regrettait terriblement que Marinette les ait quittés.

《 Y'a pas à dire...》marmonna-t-il d'une voix inaudible, levant la tête pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

.

Les garçons se mirent en marche. Direction le cimetière de Père-Lachaise.

.

.

.

.

.

Dans sa robe noir, Alya était entourée de quelques camarades de classe. Soit Mylène, Rose, ainsi que Juleka. Nathaniel était présent aussi, mais restait plutôt en retrait, ayant besoin de solitude.

C'était assez triste à voir. Leurs visages étaient tous retravaillés par des nuits blanches ou encore de fréquentes crises de larmes. En particulier celui d'Alya.

En fait, si on devait choisir quelqu'un à faire surveiller-voire interner-, c'était bien elle.

Personne ne pouvait prévoir quand est-ce que l'apprentie journaliste éclaterait en sanglots ou deviendrait rouge de colère.

La dernière fureur à son actif était d'ailleurs destinée à Nino, qui avait envoyé un message pour prévenir qu'Adrien et lui venaient seulement de se mettre en route.

Tous silencieux, mais solidaires, étaient là à attendre.

Ils n'étaient pratiquement qu'entre proches de Marinette.

Les personnes voulant rendre hommage à "Ladybug" étaient priés de rester à l'extérieur et de transmettre leurs fleurs aux policiers qui se chargeaient de contrôler la circulation et les échanges.

.

Bientôt, le groupe de garçons Ivan, Max, et Kim rejoignirent leurs camarades. Madame Bustier derrière eux, suivit de monsieur Damoclès. Et madame Mendeleiev ? Bonne question.

Chloé restait aux côtés de son "papounet", alors que Sabrina, pour une fois, ne lui traînait pas dans les pattes.

Personne ne connaissait le ressenti de la blonde, mais on ne pouvait douter une seconde qu'elle devait être tourmentée. Chloé avait d'ailleurs pris soin de ne pas verser une seule larme en public. Ses regrets, elle les gardera au fond d'elle, pour le moment. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir soulager son âme de si tôt.

Le métisse suivi de son ami passèrent la "frontière" que formaient les policiers. Ils avaient dû jouer des coudes pour se faufiler parmi la foule de personnes prêtes à tout pour rentrer prendre des photos.

Oui. Prendre des photos.

Les gens n'avaient décidément plus aucun respect.

.

Madame Chamack était d'ailleurs à remercier. C'est grâce à son influence que les Dupain-Cheng avaient pu obtenir la paix aujourd'hui.

.

.

.

Adrien suivait Nino par automatisme. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de regarder devant lui. Il savait que bientôt, il se retrouverait parmi ses camarades, et que bientôt, il allait devoir affronter leurs regards.

Le blond s'appliqua sur la rétention de ses larmes, et força son dos à se tenir droit. Ses pensées se perdaient toujours dans ses souvenirs de Marinette, de Ladybug... Mais on lui demandait de veiller à ne pas montrer trop de proximité et de sensibilité à cet événement.

Si il pouvait, Adrien aurait déjà crié toute sa haine et sa douleur. Mais il devait lutter pour ne rien dire. Pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

Oui, il se fichait toujours de son identité.

Oui, il se fichait de mettre sa vie en danger.

Mais il voulait se venger. Et il allait tout faire pour cela.

.

C'est le seul argument que Plagg avait réussi à faire avaler au garçon. En une semaine, il l'avait vu dans tous ses états.

Le premier soir, après ce fichu combat, Adrien était rentré dans sa chambre immédiatement, sous la forme de Chat Noir. Le héros s'était détransformé avant de se remettre à pleurer. Il avait mal.

Marinette, était Ladybug. Celle qu'il aimait depuis leur rencontre.

Adrien n'avait pas pu protéger sa bien-aimé. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait à en mourir.

Si seulement ça avait été lui, et non Ladybug, qui s'était occupée de parer les balles, ils n'en seraient pas là. La jeune fille serait toujours en vie, souriante, offrant du bonheur à qui le voudrait.

.

Le jeune homme sentit de nouveau son estomac se retourner et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour se pencher au dessus de la cuvette.

Ladybug. Marinette. Ladybug. Marinette.

Il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait plus de vie, lui aussi.

《 Plagg, Je veux mourir. Je ne veux pas vivre dans ce monde, avait soufflé le garçon après avoir vomi une énième fois du suc digestif.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, gamin. Tu es encore sous le choc. Contente-toi de pleurer.》

Le Kwami avait dû pousser son porteur à se mettre dans son lit pour évacuer son chagrin.

Une fois assuré que ce dernier ne bougerait plus, Plagg prit l'initiative de fermer la porte à clef, ainsi que de verrouiller les fenêtres. Il se chargea également de déposer la poubelle du garçon au pied de son lit, et avait par la suite caché tout ce qui était tranchant. Ciseaux, compas, cutter... Plus rien ne traînait.

Plagg allait faire en sorte de maintenir Adrien en vie. Coûte que coûte. Il le jurait.

.

Les jours suivants furent très difficiles également.

.

C'était sans surprise qu'Adrien ne mangeait plus, et ne sortait plus.

Naturellement, son père en avait été informé, et tout aussi naturellement, monsieur Agreste était resté en dehors de cela, et se contentait d'ordonner à la secrétaire de gérer l'affaire.

Mais Adrien ne voulait voir personne. Cloîtré de son plein gré dans la chambre, le blond ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Plagg fut obligé de jouer des tours pour simuler de l'activité dans cette pièce, faisant tantôt tomber des objets, ou encore s'occupait de maintenir le cycle des lumières.

.

.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Adrien ignorait toujours toute forme de vie. Mais cela ne devait plus durer.

Plagg alluma la télévision et régla le son au maximum, après avoir veillé qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la grande maison des Agreste.

La voix de Nino résonna dans la chambre, de quoi vriller les tympans :

《Salut Adrien, c'est Nino. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être dérangé, mais va falloir que tu sortes, mec...

\- Plagg, éteins ça ! hurla le blond, qui avait fermement décidé de ne plus consulter son portable.

\- ... les funérailles de Marinette sont dimanche. Tu peux pa...》

Plagg coupa la messagerie.

C'était mission accomplie, Adrien était de sortie.

.

.

《Nous sommes réunis ici, aujourd'hui, en la mémoire de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette était une jeune fille responsable et admirable qui vivait sa vie de collégienne, mais incarnait également...》

Paroles du maire. C'était déjà trop dur, trop lourd.

Son estomac se tordit de douleur lorsque le nom de « Ladybug » filtra l'enceinte de ses oreilles. Une part de lui-même voulait encore vivre dans l'illusion. Encore. Encore un peu, s'il vous plaît.

.

.

《Alya, on peut s'éloigner si tu as besoin.》

Adrien tourna vivement la tête : Nino frottait avec compassion le dos de la rousse, impuissant face au malaise de la jeune fille.

Les personnes aux alentours jetèrent des regards intrigués dans leur direction, et Rose, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, s'abstint d'intervenir, laissant le rôle de soutien au métisse.

《C'est bon Nino, lâche moi un peu, dit-elle en grinçant les dents, repoussant légèrement le bras du garçon. Je ne suis pas au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Peut-être mais tu...

\- "Je", rien du tout. coupa la métisse. Plus jamais j'accorderai au Papillon le plaisir de me voir pleurer à partir de maintenant. 》

Alya était une fille forte, et déterminée. En tant que meilleure amie de l'héroïne, c'est ce qu'elle devait montrer. La rousse voulait transmettre tout le courage qu'avait partagé Marinette avant sa mort.

《Mais je suis énervée.》

Nino arqua un sourcil, surpris par la rousse. Décidément, il n'était pas très doué pour se mettre à la place des autres, se dit-il.

《Énervée ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, oubliant être en pleine cérémonie. Parce que Chat Noir n'est même pas venu, ce lâche ! 》

Mauvais. C'était mauvais.

Derrière, Alya sentait la colère lui monter indéniablement à la tête. Toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, tous les moments de regret et de remord qu'elle s'imposait la dévoraient intérieurement. Elle avait été incapable de voir que sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle chérissait le plus, était la super-héroïne. Et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. Une mort prématurée.

L'apprentie journaliste se mordit la lèvre inférieure, reconnaissant qu'il était temps de se taire en voyant le regard choqué du métisse. En fait, elle voulait se taire. Mais elle sentait qu'il était nécessaire de mettre en lumière ce que tout le monde pensait silencieusement.

《 Chat Noir n'est pas là. Il n'est jamais revenu depuis... Que Marinette est morte. Il n'est pas venu témoigner, expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en détail. Il ne s'est pas excusé auprès des parents de Marinette...》

"Merde." se dit-elle. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, malgré elle, et malgré sa volonté de faire taire son coeur.

《 Oui, merde ! Il était là bon sang ! Il aurait dû être là pour la protéger ! Il aurait dû la sauver ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi elle est morte ?! Il est même pas fichu de venir nous le dire ! Lui, sait. Mais il nous laisse souffrir dans ce silence égoïste !

\- Alya... 》 chuchota une voix.

Mais Alya n'avait pas fini. Elle avait tout un sac à lâcher.

《Pourquoi n'a-t-il p...

\- ALYA ! 》cria la même voix, attirant entièrement l'attention sur lui.

Le propriétaire de la voix, vous vous demandez ? Adrien, évidemment.

Le blond souffla un coup, se préparant à parler devant tout le monde. Il devait maîtriser ses paroles, maîtriser ses émotions.

Adrien avait, pendant une semaine, oublié qu'il était Chat Noir. Littéralement. Comme pour enterrer la scène du combat en un personnage fictif, créé de toute pièce par la société.

Mais Alya avait raison. Douloureusement raison.

Seulement, même si Adrien pouvait retourner dans le passé, il savait qu'il serait bien incapable de changer quoi que ce soit.

《Alya... Je pense sincèrement que... 》

Le blond se répéta sa phrase avant de parler.

《Je pense sincèrement que c'est difficile pour tout le monde, et pour Chat Noir également. 》

La phrase d'Adrien fut accueilli par de terribles sanglots. Trois pour être précis.

L'un venait d'Alya bien sûr, l'autre de Rose qui ne pouvait plus tenir, et enfin, de Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

《 Je... Je sais... reprit Alya, cherchant à reprendre au plus vite contenance. Je n'en doute pas, mais ne rien savoir sur la mort d'un être cher... C'est invivable ! On ne sait même pas si elle a souffert ! 》

Oh oui la souffrance. Le visage meurtri de sa Lady. Adrien n'avait plus les mots. Son coeur cognait contre sa cage thoracique, le suppliant de faire des aveux, de s'excuser convenablement devant tous, devant les Dupain-Cheng. Ils étaient en droit de connaître la vérité. Il dev...

《 Marinette... a certainement souffert. Et c'était pour nous. 》intervint une voix. Nathaniel. 《 Chat Noir était là. Et justement, il a été témoin de la scène. Il ne doit pas être mentalement en état de venir, et puis... Il aimait Ladybug, non ? 》chuchota-t-il en dernière phrase.

Ce "détail" des plus évidents était sorti de la tête des personnes, détail oublié aussi cruellement qu'était morte Marinette.

Le coeur d'Adrien valsa en entendant ses paroles. Il avait en effet toujours éprouvé des sentiments pour sa partenaire. Cette jeune fille si courageuse, à l'imagination débordante. Elle était extraordinaire.

Mais plus jamais, il ne la verra fendre l'air dans son costume à point noir. Plus jamais il ne pourra admirer sa silhouette parfaite, ou même lui lancer des mots doux pour plaisanter. Plus jamais il ne verra les petites maladresses de Marinette, ni ses sourire gênés. Ni même les moments où la bleuté lui semblait si lointaine, si sûre d'elle... Elle avait toujours eu l'étoffe d'une leader, et lui, avait été aveuglé par cette lumière.

.

Lumière aujourd'hui éteinte, en raison de sa faiblesse.

.

Adrien sentit soudainement ses entrailles se contracter avec violence et se pencha en avant. Le monde lui semblant de feu et de sang pendant quelques secondes. Il revoyait le corps inanimé sous ses yeux. Un liquide d'un rouge sombre s'étendait sous ses pieds, l'aspirant avec lenteur dans cette masse sombre. Le visage de sa Lady disparut peu à peu dans cette matière difforme.

Le garçon se jeta en avant, comme pour pouvoir la rattrapper, mais au moment où il s'en rapprocha, l'odeur insupportable du fer emplit de nouveau ses narines, lui donnant la nausée.

Le monde vacillait, les dernières parties visibles du corps devenaient floues.

Les couleurs tournaient, l'air lui manquait... Il perdit pied.

.

Adrien vomit.

.

.

.

Alors qu'Adrien était entrain de se faire prendre en charge, que le silence se réinstallait autour du cercueil, et que le maire reprenait son discours, une petite silhouette se tenait en retrait, à l'abri des regards.

《 Maître... Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir aller lui parler ? murmura la voix attristée d'un petit être vert.

\- Certain, Wayzz. Il en va de la sécurité de tous.

\- Mais maître, ce silence va avoir raison de lui...

\- Mon cher, tu sais tout comme moi qu'un homme ayant perdu son âme soeur...》

Maître Fu se tut. De sa position, le vieil homme regardait les proches de la défunte pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il avait commis une nouvelle erreur. Une deuxième. L'avoir promu en grand gardien était définitivement une erreur en elle-même.

《 Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Écoutons le discours d'adieu à Ladybug. 》

.

.

.

《 Bonsoir Adrien. L'enterrement s'est bien passé ? 》 demanda la secrétaire des Agreste lorsque le jeune homme passa la porte d'entrée.

C'était stupide comme question. Complètement stupide. Mais la jeune femme se forçait à paraître impassible aux yeux du garçon.

《Oui Nathalie. répondit tout de même le concerné, par mécanisme.

\- Bien. Allez-vous di...

\- Dans ma chambre, s'il vous plaît. 》

Adrien passa devant la femme à mèche rouge, et monta les escaliers.

Il voulait être seul. Qu'on le laisse graver ses derniers souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

.

.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, Adrien verrouilla sa porte avant d'aller s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Il tapait rapidement quelques mots et ouvrit une fenêtre sur un des écrans : le Ladyblog. Sur un autre, il remit en marche une vidéo. Une vidéo filmé par Nino, pour la journée des parents.

Et sur le dernier, sur le dernier, TVI en replay.

.

Pas de nouvelle du Papillon. Toujours pas.

.

C'était incompréhensible. Plagg lui avait pourtant assuré qu'un homme ayant commis un meurtre, même indirect, ne pouvait pas rester en retrait infiniment. Que l'homme derrière le masque finirait par avouer, ou par reprendre ses activités.

Personnellement, Adrien préférait qu'il ne se rende pas à la police, autrement, le jeune homme n'aurait pas l'occasion d'avoir un tête à tête avec le tueur de sa chère et tendre.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Adrien.

"Et si le Papillon ne voulait pas se rendre à la police, mais à Chat Noir ?"

Ce n'était pas une hypothèse à rejeter. Clairement pas. Mais le blond ne se sentait pas de revêtir le costume du Chat Noir aussi vite.

《 Plagg, faut qu'on parle. 》 lança le garçon en descendant machinalement le fil des actualités.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

《 Plagg ? répéta plus brusquement le blond. Plagg ? Tu es là ? 》

Un nouveau silence.

《 Tikki ? 》 tenta-t-il.

Adrien se leva d'un bond.

《 PLAGG ?! 》

.

Personne, à part lui, ne se trouvait dans la chambre.

Mais Adrien ne l'avait pas réalisé.

.

Le garçon continuait d'appeler son kwami dans sa chambre, inutilement.

La petite créature noire ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Elle devait être quelque part. A se cacher. A le narguer. Plagg ne pouvait pas le laisser seul à un moment pareil. Adrien ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vivre une vie comme celle-ci.

Plagg ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné, tout de même !

Il finit par perdre contrôle et chercher dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Lit, poubelle, oreiller, boîte à fromage, sac de cours, tiroirs, baby foot, lampe, tube à dentifrice, derrière la cuvette des toilettes.

Adrien se mit à plat ventre pour chercher sous ses meubles. Balayant minutieusement entre le parquet et le tissu de son canapé du regard.

Soudain, il repéra des formes non identifié dans ce minuscule espace.

《 Plagg ? 》 s'écria-t-il, victorieux.

Le blond tendit la main en direction de l'ombre. La "chose" était froide, et recouvert de ce qu'il semble être du plastique.

Adrien arqua un sourcil et saisit l'objet, avant de l'arracher.

《 Du scotch ? Mais qu'est-ce qu...》

Le garçon se tut.

Il s'agissait d'un ciseau. Il réitéra son geste, et se retrouva entouré de cutter, sa dague, et ainsi que du couteau que Plagg utilisait pour couper son fromage.

《 Ah...》

Les larmes gagnèrent le visage du garçon.

《 P-P-Plaagg...》appela-t-il avant de fondre en larmes, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Les genoux contre sa poitrine, et le front contre le parquet, il ressentait plus que jamais le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules.

.

Adrien ne saura jamais que maître Fu était venu récupérer les Miraculous pendant son absence. Pour lui, Plagg avait fui.

.

.

.

.

Un mois passa à une vitesse fulgurante, mais le comportement d'Adrien ne changeait pas d'un pouce.

Le garçon était bien décidé à rester enfermé dans sa chambre, et à n'ouvrir la porte uniquement pour prendre ou reposer son plateau repas.

La secrétaire de Gabriel Agreste refusait fermement de brusquer le garçon, et malgré tous les efforts fournis par ses proches, Adrien restait cloîtré dans sa cage dorée.

Le père du jeune homme avait étonnement beaucoup de temps dernièrement, et s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son enfant, mais il n'osait pas le lui faire savoir ou même l'approcher.

Etait-ce la honte ou la culpabilité qui l'empêchait de faire le premier pas ? Il ne savait pas.

Le grand Gabriel Agreste froid et distant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'homme avait des difficultés pour reprendre une vie normale après ces funestes événements.

Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait douté que la volonté d'une personne terrorisée surpasserait celle de la violence même. Était-on plus susceptible de perdre nos moyens par la peur plutôt que de faire du mal intentionnellement ?

.

Gabriel n'avait pas l'habitude de remettre en question ses actes. Il n'avait jamais eu pour intention de tuer.

Mais actuellement, le plus grave était que Ladybug était une amie de son fils. Et que pour une "simple" amie, il se mettait dans des états pas possible.

Le styliste avait pourtant demandé à des détectives privés d'éclaircir la relation qui existait entre Adrien et Marinette, mais rien. Ils avaient toujours été de "simples et bons" amis. L'homme pouvait écarter l'hypothèse de l'amoureuse secrète.

Mais alors avec Ladybug ? Il l'admirait, c'était un fait. L'historique de son fils montrait un grand intérêt pour la super-héroïne.

Gabriel Agreste avait toujours su que sa progéniture était beaucoup trop... Sentimentale. Et ce malheureux "accident" montrait la véracité de ses propos.

.

.

《 Monsieur Agreste ? 》

.

Nathalie le sortit de ces réflexions, alors qu'il feuilletait un tas de feuilles sur son bureau.

《 Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'Adrien sera dans l'incapacité de faire son deuil temps qu'il n'aura pas appris les circonstance de la mort de...

\- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. répondit fermement l'homme en remontant son foulard rouge. Ce garçon doit s'en remettre sans le savoir.

\- Mais monsieur...

\- Il n'y a pas de "Mais", j'ai déjà pris ma décision. 》

.

Gabriel Agreste ne voulait plus rien entendre. Tout avouer à Adrien ? Quelle sottise. Ce garçon avait simplement besoin de temps pour assimiler les choses, voilà tout.

Le styliste rassembla ses dossiers en une pile impeccable, avant de reprendre encore plus durement.

《 Nathalie, ramenez moi la commande de-

\- Monsieur, vous avez brisé votre fils. 》

.

La secrétaire soutenait le regard de son employeur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de sa détermination, mais également de son chagrin de voir un père aussi inconscient de la douleur qu'endurait son fils.

Etait-ce réellement humain de montrer autant de froideur envers son enfant ? Maintenant qu'il avait renoncé à continuer de semer la terreur dans Paris, ne pouvait-il pas consacrer plus de temps à ce garçon, alors que le jeune homme vivait probablement le pire moment de sa vie ?

《 Monsieur, pourquoi refuser aussi fortement de parler à Adrien ? 》

Gabriel Agreste ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ces sons sortent de sa bouche, mais malgré lui :

《 Je voulais lui ramener sa mère. Mais au lieu de ça, je lui ai retiré à jamais une amie, et je serai bien incapable de réunir notre famille au grand complet. Je ne... Je ne peux simplement pas me présenter devant lui après être devenu aussi faible et méprisable. 》

Faible. Méprisable. Meurtrier. Assassin. Père indigne.

Ces mots mitraillaient à tour de rôle l'esprit de Gabriel, le poussant à s'accabler de reproche.

Sa conscience était une chose qu'il aurait dû rejeter depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, pourtant aujourd'hui encore, son humanité lui reprochait tous les actes qu'il avait commis.

Jusqu'alors, il se justifiait : "Je le fais pour mon fils. Pour ma femme. Pour notre famille."

Mais ces douces paroles n'avaient fait que berner son esprit alors qu'il exécutait des crimes plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Il était bien beau notre Agreste, à reprocher l'animosité des pensées à Willem, à Alyson, mais il faisait également partie de ces personnes. Ces personnes envoyées à l'asile à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais non, il le savait très bien. Il lui restait une part d'humanité. Une humanité qu'il devait démontrer à tous, et tout particulièrement à son fils.

« Nathalie, veuillez... Vérifier si mon fils est disponible. Je vais lui parler. dit-il d'un ton lourd.

\- Tout de suite monsieur. »

La secrétaire sortit du bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, un léger sourire tendre aux lèvres.

.

.

.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le père d'Adrien se trouva devant la porte de son fils, demandant la permission de rentrer, mais ne reçu pas de réponse. Il décida donc de son propre chef de tourner la poignée.

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il sentit un énorme courant d'air traverser la pièce. Gabriel leva la tête et constata que toutes les baies vitrées étaient ouvertes.

« Adrien ! hurla-t-il, craignant le pire.

\- Père, je suis là. répondit enfin la voix, certes enrouée, du jeune blond. Désolé pour la fraîcheur de la pièce, mais je n'avais pas ouvert depuis un moment. Un peu d'air frais était nécessaire. »

Le styliste renommé regarda son fils, qui était dos à lui, ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient sur son bureau d'ordinateur.

« Je... Je vois, Adrien. articula péniblement l'homme.

\- Mais je vous en prie, ne restez pas debout, père. Asseyez-vous. dit alors Adrien, en désignant son canapé. J'ai cru comprendre... Que vous aviez des "choses" à me dire. »

La situation était bien étrange. Gabriel Agreste ne pouvait nier qu'il s'attendait à être reçu comme un père de la pire espèce, mais au lieu de ça, son fils l'accueillait normalement, comme si... Comme si tout était normal.

Intrigué, et assez nerveux, il faut l'avouer, le géniteur parcourut brièvement la chambre du regard, et constata que la salle de bain était encore fumante, et que des vêtements avaient été négligemment posés sur le lavabo.

« Tu viens de prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'étais en train, quand Nathalie est passée. répondit simplement le blond, maintenant occupé à couper ses écrans d'ordinateurs.

\- Ecoute, Adrien. J'ai besoin de te parler d'une chose de la plus haute importance. Viens t'asseoir, toi aussi. » ordonna doucement le styliste, tout en prenant place sur le canapé.

.

Sagement, Adrien se retourna, et alla s'installer au bord de son lit, comme l'attendait son père.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Gabriel Agreste eut la plus grande difficulté du monde à retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant le visage de son fils. Il était... Méconnaissable. C'était le mot.

Ses cheveux blond qu'à moitié coiffer, ses joues creusées par la mauvaise nutrition de ces derniers jours, sans parler de ses yeux. Yeux soulignés par de profondes cernes, détruisant l'harmonie des traits délicats du garçon.

Et pourtant, Adrien semblait sourire. Un sourire que son père ne pouvait juger être vrai, ou faux. Il en était incapable, en fait.

"Père indigne." se jugea-t-il.

« J'ai des aveux à te faire, mon fils. Mais cela doit rester entre nous, du moins... Pour le moment.

\- Ne vous en faites pas père, vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez.» répondit presque immédiatement Adrien sur un ton à la limite de l'enjouement.

.

Surpris par cette pseudo-assurance, l'illustre géniteur se sentit comme plaqué contre un mur. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il devait se repentir.

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer et-.

\- Prenez votre temps, père. Prenez votre temps. Rien ne presse, je vous assure. »

De nouveau surpris, mais heureux de la compréhension de son fils. Gabriel Agreste inspira, puis expira profondément. Il devait se montrer digne des attentes de son garçon, et s'engagea à annoncer le plus clairement possible la "nouvelle". Les yeux rivés au sol, il se lança :

« Il se trouve que c'est moi, le responsable de la mort de ta camarade. Adrien. »

Un silence. Pas de réaction. Gabriel décida de poursuivre :

« En réalité, je suis l'homme qu'on appelle "Le Papillon". »

Une nouvelle fois, aucune réponse. Inquiété, le styliste releva la tête et constata que son fils n'était plus assis sur son lit. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour le repérer à son bureau.

« Adrien? tenta l'homme.

\- C-Continuez, père... J'ai simplement besoin de me déplacer pour assimiler la nouvelle. »

Cette fois, la voix de son fils était légèrement tremblante, ce qui était déjà un peu plus "normal" en vue des circonstances.

L'homme acquiesça avant de poursuivre :

《 Je suis le Papillon depuis le début. C'est moi qui ai causé toutes ces akumatisations et répandu le mal dans la capit-.》

Un coup sourd interrompit le styliste.

《 Adrien, tu vas bien ?

\- Parfaitement Père. Un livre m'a juste glissé des mains. Juste un livre. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas comme cela dans vos explications. Dites-moi... Pourquoi avez-vous endossé ce rôle ? 》 répondit méthodiquement le jeune blond.

Son fils lui demandait pourquoi ? Mais Gabriel Agreste avait au moins le courage de lui répondre ?

Cette question n'avait rien de surprenant. Il était même légitime qu'Adrien se la pose.

《 Tu dois certainement savoir... Que le but du Papillon est-était de récupérer les Miraculous du Chat Noir et de L-

\- Comme tout le monde, père. J'étais moi-même fan des super-héros, vous savez. 》coupa immédiatement le blond.

Comprenant qu'il devait éviter de prononcer le nom de la coccinelle, le styliste poursuivit :

《 Il se trouve que ces bijoux, réunis, permettent d'obtenir le pouvoir absolu. Et moi, mon souhait le plus cher était de faire revenir ta mère, Adrien.

\- Cher au point de sacrifier des vies ?

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Cesse de me couper la parole. répliqua le père du garçon en haussant le ton. La dernière akumatisation n'est qu'un regrettable incident !

\- A cause de vous, Ladybug est MORTE. 》 hurla Adrien sans crier garde.

.

L'ancien Papillon regarda sa progéniture, stupéfait. Le blond se retourna, l'air coupable, et marcha en direction de son père.

《 Ah, désolé... Je me suis emporté. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien... Je devrais me mettre un peu plus à ta plac-

\- A la place de Ladybug vous voulez dire ? rectifia Adrien, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais dites-moi, je n'ai pas bien compris. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que les "Miraculous" peuvent ramener les êtres qui nous sont chers, père ? 》

Adrien était maintenant assez proche pour que Gabriel puisse voir la lueur de malice briller dans son regard. Un regard qui maintenant n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

《 Je ne suis pas sûr que cette discussion ait un grand intérêt pour t-.

\- Dites-moi TOUT. 》 marqua Adrien en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule droite de son père.

Mais voyant que ce dernier avait perdu ses mots, le blond perdit patience et plaqua son géniteur contre le dos du canapé.

《 Monsieur le Papillon, montrez-moi toute l'ampleur de votre pouvoir. Montrez-moi tous vos secrets. 》

C'était hilarant. Hilarant, vous dis-je.

Le père d'Adrien était complètement déboussolé par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

"Sans ton costume, tu n'es rien, hein PA-PA ?" aurait voulu siffler le garçon.

Mais il se retint bien. Il voulait encore savourer le moment.

Oui, le moment où le destin du Papillon reposait entre ses griffes.

Adrien siffla légèrement, et lâcha son père. Il recula de quelques pas avant de prendre une petite moue de défaitiste :

《 Père, j'ai besoin de savoir. Montrez-moi l'origine de ces super-pouvoirs. 》 dit-il sur un ton suppliant, retenant à peine les larmes qui gagnaient soudainement ses yeux.

.

.

.

.

.

.

《 Voilà, c'est ici. 》 dit Gabriel en montra la pièce violacé.

.

Adrien avança doucement, un pas après l'autre. Il se sentait comme envoûté par l'atmosphère de cette salle.

Il y régnait une odeur qu'il aimait. Une odeur de vanille.

"C'est ici." se dit-il en ouvrant les bras, remplissant ses poumons de ce parfum nostalgique.

Le garçon avança encore, se rapprochant du vitrail représentant un papillon.

《 C'est magnifique, père. C'est par là que sortent les akumas ? Est-ce vous qui avez commandé la construction de ce chef-oeuvre ? demanda le garçon d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Tu divagues, Adrien. Reviens par ici. J'ai des choses à te montrer. 》

Un peu déçu que son parent rejette l'élan d'enfantillage dont il faisait preuve, le jeune homme obéit, et rejoignit son père au niveau d'une petite table qu'il avait intentionnellement évité auparavant.

D'un côté, une boîte. De l'autre, une tablette, dont Gabriel déverrouilla l'écran.

《 Ici est répertorié toutes les connaissances que j'ai récupéré sur les supers-héros. Il m'a fallu des années pour déchiffrer les manuscrits que j'avais obtenu, et bien plus encore pour obtenir... Ceci. 》

Gabriel Agreste désigna la petite boîte qui était toujours posée sur la table.

Le blond tendit sa main en direction de l'objet, mais son père lui saisit le poignet.

《 Je préfère que le "Miraculous du Papillon" reste à l'intérieur, et qu'il n'en ressorte plus jam-

\- Je suis désolé père, je n'ai qu'un couteau à fromage. Il va falloir plusieurs coups avant de pouvoir vous ôtez la vie. 》

.

Immédiatement, Gabriel Agreste fut plaqué au sol par son fils.

L'impact l'ayant désorienté, il ne put empêcher le garçon de lui retirer ses lunettes.

《 Ca va faire mal, Pa-pa-a.》

Adrien sortit son couteau de sa chemise aussi vite qu'il aurait fallu dégainer son bâton et planta la lame dans l'oeil de son père. L'oeil gauche, pour être précis.

《 TAISEZ-VOUS. 》 rugit le garçon en répétant son geste dans l'autre oeil. 《 Non. HURLEZ. 》

Une incroyable sensation de plaisir submergea Adrien de tout son être. C'était délicieux, et rouge. Enivrant, grisant.

Son père hurlait. Le Papillon hurlait.

Ses cris de douleurs paraissaient comme une douce mélodie pour ses oreilles. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre et apaisé. Il en était certain.

Son arme se plantait dans la chair. Cette chair chaude. Cette chair ruisselante de sang, brillant d'une lueur étonnamment violacée.

Hypnotisant. Ce spectacle était hypnotisant. Et il en voulait encore.

Il avait souhaité la souffrance de cet homme, et c'était encore insuffisant.

Il se mit alors à peler la chair, morceau par morceau, en partant du torse.

Les os le gênaient ? Il les brisait. Puis il creusait. Il jeta son couteau derrière et plongea ses mains dans la masse rouge.

Il détestait l'odeur qui s'y dégageait.

Adrien voulait trouver la source de cette vie. Il voulait la trouver, et la détruire.

Le jeune homme arracha des vaisseaux, dégagea les poumons et enfin..

《 Enfin. Le coeur. 》

Soigneusement, il prit l'organe entre ses mains.

Les cellules de ce petit muscle continuaient encore de se contracter, mais qu'importe...

《Cataclysme. 》

Il explosa entre ses mains.

.

.

.

.

De nouveau calme, Adrien se releva lentement, et repousse une de ses mèches en arrière avec son poignet.

Laissant le cadavre de son père, ainsi que le couteau derrière lui, le garçon prit la voie de sortie et se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau du styliste.

D'une démarche régulière, il passa devant ses portraits sans y jeter le moindre regard avant de tomber face à la secrétaire, Nathalie.

《 Adrien ! Mais qu'est-ce qu-

\- Je reviens, je vais me laver les mains. 》 la coupa-t-il, un sourire d'ange sur le visage.

Pas plus embêté d'avoir croisé une personne vivante, le garçon se rendit dans sa salle de bains pour se débarbouiller avant de retourner dans l'antre du Papillon.

.

Sans perdre une seconde, Adrien ouvrit la petite boîte qui renfermait la broche, et l'accrocha à sa veste, tandis qu'une petite boule de lumière éclatante se forma dans les airs, laissant apparaître un kwami d'un violet clair, pur.

《 Qui es-tu ? demanda le blond avec douceur.

\- N-N-Noor-roo... répondit le petit être tremblant de tout son 'allez-vous faire de m-m-moi ?...

\- Utiliser tes pouvoirs pour ramener Marinette. 》 dit-il simplement en lui servant son plus beau sourire.

Le kwami, choqué, regarda autour de lui et parut encore plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était, mais ne put commenter ses impressions.

《 Nooroo, transforme-moi. 》 s'écria Adrien tout aussi énergiquement que s'il s'agissait de Plagg.

.

.

Une nuée de Papillon voleta autour de lui avant d'éclater, laissant voir le garçon recouvert d'un costume parfaitement adapté à son charme naturel, et à sa carrure.

.

D'un pas assuré, il avança vers le vitrail où s'échappaient déjà des centaines d'insectes violacés.

《 Parisiennes, parisiens, je suis... Le nouveau Papillon. 》

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

Argh. Enfin. Finis. ENFIN.

Bon, je voulais finir avant la sortie de la saison deux maaaais... Yavait un peu plus urgent, et une part de flemme indégniable.

Enfin bref.

Pour moi, ce chapitre est très différent du précédent. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne savais exactement comment finir ce chapitre. J'avais imaginé pleins d'avenirs plus étranges les uns que les autres pour Adrien, et longtemps hésiter... Mais là, je ne regrette rien. C'est ce que je voulais, et puis c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon "monde". Voili voilou.

Merci à Ophélia-Agreste et MerricupBiss pour m'avoir aidé au niveau du scénario final, relu, et corriger.

Merci à Mindell et liuanne pour les précieux conseils en écriture du "ressenti". (moi pas parler français mais vous comprendre.)

Merci à lo-la_blonde pour son soutient et son sourire éternel. 3

Et puis je remercie naturellement tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que cette fanfic a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et j'ai fait en sorte d'appliquer vos conseils dans ce chapitre 2. (donc j'espère avoir progressé également. TwT)

.

J'ai encore pleins de truc à écrire. (pas aussi glauque, hein, promis) Du coup, à bientôt ! 3

.

A peluuucheuuuuh ! 3

.


End file.
